bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Temple of the Monkey God
, also known as the Sun God Temple, Monkey God Temple, Sun Temple, Monkey Temple, Temple, or T.O.T.M.G. for short, is the final upgrade of the Super Monkey on Path 1. It is the most expensive upgrade in BTD5, costing $85,000 in Easy, $100,000 in Medium, $108,000 on Hard. When a Sun God is upgraded to a Monkey Temple, everything in the range of the Sun God will disappear and is sacrificed. If a Temple is in range of a Sun God when this upgrade is purchased, it will be sacrificed, but will not add any abilities other than blades. The Temple of the Monkey God can be unlocked once the user reaches Rank 32 and when the player gets enough XP after the Robo Monkey is unlocked. The Temple can attack Camo Bloons regardless of upgrades or sacrifices. It is also best to place the Temple in a place where its huge range would not be wasted. There are 4 tiers of temple sacrifices, seen below. For the best results, sacrifice $30000 of each Monkey Apprentices, Ice Towers, Bomb Towers or Mortar Towers, Glue Gunners, and any other towers. Here are some basics to the powers. Bomb: Reloads every 0.8 sec, final tier has missiles acting like MOAB maulers. Ice: Reloads every 2 sec, bloons freeze for 1.5/2/2/2.5 seconds upon contact, respectively. Pierce is 1000 for each. Apprentice: '''Reloads every 1 sec, tiers 2 and 3 do 1 layer damage before blowing, tier 4 does 2. Pierce is 60/90/120/150 respectively. '''Glue: Reloads every 5 sec, bloons pop by the glue in 2/1/0.5 seconds per layer. First tier does not have corroding glue. '''Miscellaneous: '''Reloads every 1.25 sec, tiers 1-2 have darts, 3-4 have blades. Pierce is 20/30/40/40 and layers stripped is 2/3/4/5, respectively. Only final tier can pop lead. Plasma shoots every 0.1 second and has 50 pierce, but it strips 3 layers of bloon on contact. Strategies /Strategies}} Sacrifices & Power Enhancements /Sacrifices}} How to put Temples near each other Step 1.png|Step 1: Place a Super Monkey. Step 2.png|Step 2: Upgrade it fully on the first path ONLY. Step 3.png|Step 3: Place another Super Monkey beside the Temple. Remember about the range! Step 4.png|Step 4: Upgrade it fully on the first path ONLY. Gallery TMG +MOAB.png|Temple of the Monkey God attacking 4 MOABs TOTMG (Solid Beam Of Bloon Destruction).png|Like the Sun God, the Temple of the Monkey God shoots out a solid beam of bloon destruction when used with M.I.B. Call To Arms. DA SUN.png|Tons of Temples and Sun Gods attacking some Z.O.M.Gs. Dark_temple.jpg|This black temple shoots TWO stronger red beams! It's from the Tier 4 Super Monkey Lair! Trivia *A temple of any sacrificial and external (use of Monkey Villages) enhancements shoots a ray with limited popping power. Simply put, a Temple's ray cannot always go through everything like a Ray of Doom (4-2 Dartling Gun). * A Temple with no sacrifices is only slightly more powerful than a sun god. **Even this is debatable, because as its spread is worse and it doesn't do as much damage to M.O.A.B. Class Bloons, it can break through Ceramic Bloons, and for that matter, other non M.O.A.B. classes more effectively. However, by the time you can afford one, it may be too late for that. *A Temple of the Monkey God cannot sacrifice a Wizard Lord or Monkey Town in their respective Special Missions for computer versions. It can sacrifice those towers on iOS, though. *In Bloons TD5 Mobile, if the player upgrades to Temple of the Monkey God, the player is given an option if he/she can officially upgrade to it. *The Temple of the Monkey God is the most expensive and largest upgrade in Bloons Tower Defense 5. **In fact, the Temple of the Monkey God is more expensive on easy mode with the Super Monkey Lair activated than the Ray of Doom is on impoppable mode with the Mortar Emplacement activated, even if no sacrifices are given to the temple. *A max Temple of the Monkey God is currently the most powerful tower in the whole Bloons Tower Defense series when it comes to damage per second. **This fact has become obsolete, as a max Temple of the Vengeful Monkey is now currently the most powerful tower when it comes to DPS. Though it is only available in Bloons Monkey City and Bloons TD5 iOS (through the ability granted by a tier 4 Super Monkey Lair), and still most powerful in BTD5. *During its construction animation (before the head pops up), there is a picture of a skull on the Temple. *All Special Agents apart from Bloonberry Bush can be sacrificed, but they only add a blade attack. *If the player sells a Temple of the Monkey God before its construction animation is done, it will not disappear until the animation is finished. *The optimal Temple is obtained by sacrifing $30,000 worth of each of these: Monkey Apprentices, Ice Towers, bomb or Mortar Towers, Glue Gunners, and any other towers. *Placing a temple within a Monkey Village's radius will make the 'head' face left. *The Bloons TD 5 Deluxe sunrays look more realistic, but they have no statistical change. In the Co-op Mode update in Bloons TD 5, the sunrays from BTD5 Deluxe were used. *Only towers that have their centers within range of the Super Monkey will be sacrificed. *One maxed temple can stop a near-infinite stream of BFBs, and an infinite stream of anything lower. **When supported by a Jungle Drums Monkey Village, a maxed out temple can stop an infinite stream of BFBs. *In Bloons TD 5 Mobile, temples used to be much weaker. This was fixed on version 1.2, so that the temples are now equal in power to the ones in Bloons TD 5 and Bloons TD 5 Deluxe. *It is possible to sacrifice a Temple of the Monkey God for another Temple of the Monkey God, but doing so has little effect apart from the improving the sun ray and adding blades. Also, any sacrifices on the previous temple will NOT be added to the new temple, effectively wasting a sacrificed Temple of the Monkey God and the money used to sacrifice it. *When the temple is built in Co-op Mode, it also sacrifices towers of the player's ally if they are in range. *The upgrade button of this upgrade looks similar to the Monkey Temple track from Bloons Tower Defense 4 Expansion. *Despite the Monkey Engineer and the Bloonchipper being powerful alone, when sacrificed, it only allows the T.O.T.M.G to shoot darts. *Golden Missiles fired from the Temple may target bloons that the Temple itself may not be targeting, if it can also be considered a target of the target priority, similarly to a Robo-Monkey or Technological Terror after an update. *Sacrificing 3 4/2 Mortar Towers (The Big Ones) will add 6 Golden Missiles. *If you buy lots of Cash Injections on the first round you can get a T.O.T.M.G. However, this is expensive and requires 2000. *If you do Regen Farming you can get a T.O.T.M.G on one of the sockets in The Crucible. *The Sun God is the only Tier 3 tower that will add the blade volley to the Temple's arsenal rather than dart volley. *On Brick Wall, it is possible to sacrifice almost the whole screen if many towers are put around it. References *http://archive.ninjakiwi.com/Forum/showthread.php/17674-Temple-of-the-Monkey-God-The-Complete-Guide Category:Final Upgrades Category:Upgrades Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Super Monkey Category:Camo Detectors Category:Radius Boost Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD Battles